


Happy Birthday, Anxiety

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety gets the love and care he deserves (tm), Birthday Celebrations, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Virgil didn’t plan on doing much for his birthday. The others have different plans.





	Happy Birthday, Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oooh since your birthday is soon what about the others celebrating Thomas's birthday and Virge let's it slip that his in in a few days! Cuteness ensues! (Honestly there aren't enough cute side birthday fics in general.)

A cake sat at the very edge of the table and Virgil watched it nervously as Patton cut it with a little too much gusto, nearly sending it to the ground. Luckily Logan was there, placing his fingertips at the bottom of the cake sheet. Roman gathered plates and set then down beside Patton. With a little  _plunk_  there were soon five slices of cake messily deposited onto the plates.

“Let’s eat!” Patton cheered, handing out the slices. 

Virgil took his gratefully, picking up a fork and taking a few bites. Patton really was wonderful with cakes. It tasted delicious. 

“You should make me this for my birthday,” Roman said. “It’s amazing.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “It tastes good, Patton. Thank you.”

Thomas smiled in agreement. “Good job, Patton!”

“Aw, thanks guys,” Patton said, nearly wiggling like a puppy at the praise. 

Virgil smirked and added, “It really is amazing. I’m with Princey- you should make this for my birthday.”

“Funny you mention that,” Patton said, “but I don’t actually know  _when_  your birthday is.”

Virgil shrugged. “Next week?”

“Next week?” Roman asked. “Like, next week next week?”

“What other next week is there?” Logan asked dryly. 

“We’ll have to celebrate!” Patton said.

“Exactly,” Thomas agreed.

Virgil blushed. “Let’s focus on Thomas today. okay?”

And they did. But the very next day Patton came to him with a thick sticky note bundle with a puppy drawn on the cover. He sat right beside Virgil, invading all of his personal space. 

“What’s your favourite kind of cake?”

“Uhm- chocolate. Why?”

Patton scribbled down something in the pad and then looked back to Virgil. “Black Cauldron is your favourite Disney movie, right?”

“Mhm.”

“What colour do you like the best?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Virgil asked. 

“Planning for you birthday celebration, of course!”

“I was just teasing about you making me a cake, Patton. You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to! Now what colour do you want the icing?”

“You pick, Patton. It’s your cake,” Virgil said. 

Patton smiled. “No, it’s  _your_  cake, kiddo!” He scribbled something else on the pad and Virgil went to peek, but Patton flattened it against his chest with a big grin. “No ruining the surprise!”

It went on. Roman became just as secretive and Virgil soon named him Patton’s little minion. The Prince was constantly helping Patton out, preventing Virgil from entering the kitchen, and keeping him away from the little sticky note pad. Soon enough, even Logan had joined in. He kept Virgil occupied with a puzzle, but Virgil knew what he was doing.

“This is driving me crazy. I hate surprises,” Virgil grumbled. 

“It is not a bad surprise,” Logan soothed. He fixed another tiny piece into the puzzle that was slowly growing. “I am nearly certain you will enjoy it.”

Virgil sighed, his bangs fluffing forward as he did so. “I guess it’s nice to see Patton so happy about something. And Roman.”

“I’m merely enjoying the peace that their occupation is bringing me.”

Virgil laughed. “Of course you are.”

Soon enough, his birthday came along and he woke up to a little present sitting at the end of his bad. It was neatly wrapped with green graph paper. Virgil flicked open the tag attached the bow, perfectly centered on top. 

_Virgil,_

_I do not like exchanging gifts out in the open. This way, there is no pressure for you to pretend to enjoy the item I have picked out. I hope it is sufficient. If it is not to your satisfaction, you may always return it with no judgement from me._

_Sincerely,_

_Logan_

Virgil rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips.  _Nerd_. He carefully pulled apart the paper to see a The Nightmare Before Christmas puzzle book, much like the Alice In Wonderland one Logan had that he loved so much. Virgil felt a pang of affection in his heart for Logan; the nerd could say what he wanted, but he really was a thoughtful person. 

Virgil set the book by his pillow and dressed, then made his way to the living room. 

“I made breakfast!” Patton called cheerfully from the kitchen. Virgil walked towards the entryway, but Roman stood there and pushed him back. 

“Nuh-uh, no entry until 6:00pm.”

Virgil rolled his eyes with a snort and lightly shoved Roman’s shoulder, but went over to the couch where Logan sat as he typed on his laptop. 

“Good morning, Virgil. How did you sleep?”

“Good. Thanks for the gift, Lo. It was great.”

Logan’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head down, pretending to focus on his keyboard. “I’m glad it was sufficient.”

Minutes later, Patton burst in with platefuls of pancakes and french toast so everyone headed to the table Roman had set up outside the kitchen. After breakfast was finished, Virgil offered to do the dishes, but Patton refused, Roman adding, “No entry until 6 tonight!”

It was hell to wait until six. The suspense was killing Virgil; he just wanted to see what they were doing in the kitchen. He distracted himself by scrolling through tumblr, reading, blasting music for an hour, and then trying to take a nap- emphasis on trying. 

Then, years later, six rolled around and Patton burst out of the kitchen, literally jumping up and down with excitement. “Come in!” he said, grabbing Virgil’s arm with a tight grip. 

Virgil’s heart did a happy little flop as they walked to the kitchen. 

“Surprise!” Roman yelled then blowed enthusiastically into a kazoo. Logan half-heartedly threw a handful of white and black confetti. Virgil just stared in amazement. 

The kitchen was entirely revamped; the lights were off and dark with little green lights hanging from the ceiling. Faux spider webs hung from every cabinet; a black cat stuffie sat on one of the chairs and to top it all off, a cake sat in the middle on the table, a carefully printed black cauldron pressed into the icing. 

“Do you like it, Virge?” Patton gushed. He was still squeezing Virgil’s arm, hopping on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah,” Virgil breathed out. “Thank you guys. So much.”

“No prob, Hot Topic,” Roman said, a big smile on his face. 

Virgil smiled as Patton led him to a seat and began singing Happy Birthday loudly as he lit the candles. Then they cut the cake and began chatting happily as Patton kept going on and on about how much fun he had planning and arranging the room (with Roman’s help, of course). Happiness swam comfortably in Virgil’s gut. He felt loved and accepted and nice and…  _amazing_.

It was the best he’d felt in a long time.


End file.
